An Xmas Gift Leads To Love For A Fox And A Cat
by Falconlobo
Summary: I don’t Own Pizza Cats or the Nutcracker Suite A Made Up Alternate Middle and Ending To The Cheese Who Stole Christmas the original title was to long


An Xmas Gift Leads To Love For Big Cheese And Polly

I don't Own Pizza Cats or the Nutcracker Suite

A Made Up Alternate Middle and Ending To The Cheese Who Stole Christmas

Polly wanted to prove it was better to give than to receive.

So She decided to take a walk to the Palace and give a gift to the Big Cheese.

When she got to the palace and went to the spot where Big Cheese was

She heard him rant about how bad his childhood Xmas's were.

Then she heard him rant about that he wanted to smear Santa's good name.

She could not believe that someone else who believed in Santa would want to do that.

Perhaps if she gave him the gift he would reconsider.

She said 'Big Cheese please don't do whatever it is you are planning"

He Thought a Pizza Cat how did she get here without me noticing?

And why did it have to be her my crush?

He also thought If I do this plan it would hurt her I bet.

and I've hurt her enough by calling her ugly as a Juvenal ploy in the past.

he thought on but I'm a villain it's what I do and she will never like me.

"Polly why are you here and why should I not do this plan?

And I never have had a good Christmas so why should anyone else have one?"

Jerry Atric Said "You Tell her Seymour why should you let a goodie goodie like her tell ya what to do?"

She said "I have a gift for you because it seems like you've never gotten any good gifts or very few.

So I hope you will accept this and change your mind"

She hoped it would work but knowing he was villain she had some doubts.

He took the gift from her and opened it to find a music box that played the Nutcracker suite with two dancers in it.

He now felt like such a heal and knew he did not deserve such a nice gift.

"Polly thanks but I don't deserve this not after what I was planning.

Jerry could you take this and give it to Princess Vi

If you don't mind that is Polly."

Polly said I don't mind it is better to give than to receive anyway

Jerry said "Okay Cheese but if you change your mind we could always do the plan."

"Jerry go before my plan changes to making crow stew out of you.

"Okay I'm going sheesh."

Now Polly and Cheese were alone and he was a little nervous cuse now he was alone with her.

"That was nice of you Polly sorry I don't have anything for you and that I gave your gift away."

She said "Well what did you want for Xmas this year that you didn't get."

"I wanted a dance partner but Santa didn't bring me one."

Polly giggled a bit

He asked "what's so funny"?

"Big Cheese Santa Can't bring people that would be like kidnapping."

Big Cheese said "now why didn't I think of that.

No wonder I didn't get what I asked for I'm so stupid."

"You're not stupid maybe you're just lonely."

Maybe that was it he was a bit lonely and he wanted a dance partner who was beautiful.

But who says she had to be a fox.

Polly was such a beautiful cat that was one of the reasons he was so nervous about being alone with her.

"Polly would you mind if I asked you to dance"

"I wouldn't mind at all."

So he put his arm around her waist and shoulder and she did the same.

They started to dance and they realized there was no music

But they heard a song in their hearts.

After awhile of dancing they got kind of closer to each others faces.

And soon found their lips pressed together.

They blushed a bit and both pulled away from each other.

He apologized for that she said it was okay.

They were both a bit nervous around each other it seemed.

"Polly" Big Cheese said "I'm sorry for calling you ugly I did not mean it.

I used that as a Juvenal ploy cuse I knew you would never like me."

"Seymour I do like you I just thought you didn't like me cuse of you calling me ugly."

"I apologize for that again I never thought you would say that to me.

Then he said "I love you Polly".

Then he took her in his arms and kissed her again.

This time with more passion which surprised her a bit.

He soon found herself being kissed back by her not that he minded.

Though it did surprise him a bit.

After The kiss He said "I want to give up my evil life and Marry ya if you will have me that is."

"I would be glad to marry you I love you too.

After she said this they began kissing again.

and they were now found in a lip lock by Jerry Atric

Who said "Big Cheese what is going on?" with a shocked look on his face.

Big Cheese and Polly explained how they felt about each other and what was going to happen.

Jerry Shrugged and said "Fine I'll tell the others that.

And we will just go back to the Ninja Crow Dojo again.

Sheesh ya think ya know a guy he said as he walked away.

Big Cheese and Polly got married later that year

all because of Big Cheese's Change of Heart.

That started with an Xmas Gift.

leading to a Dance between him and Polly.

resulting in kisses.

that almost did not happen if not for her and her gift of love to him.

The End


End file.
